Fear
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Post-Failsafe. Robin doesn't want to be the Batman anymore... how's he gonna tell Bruce? Inspired by "Figure.09" by Linkin Park. T because I'm about as paranoid as Batman.


**A/N: djmgllosnmfl THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!**

***sigh* Why am I unable to write without music (or some form of sound) in the background?**

**Anyway... I was listening to _Figure.09_ by Linkin Park when writing this. God, as if we don't already have enough post-Failsafe stories here... but, I just had to write it. I thought the song went really well with the story itself. As you can tell, that isn't the title of this one... I mean, "Figure.09" isn't really a good title for this story, don't you think? So, until I can come up with a better title, I'm calling it "Fear".**

**As always, the full version can be found on my Quotev account. Speaking of Quotev, if you read and added _Commentary_ to your alerts/favorites, it was recently deleted. If you wish to continue the story, PM me and I will give you my quotev and/or deviantART account so you can continue the story.**

* * *

**Fear**

It hurt to lead his friends- no, his family- to their deaths.

But Robin knew it had to be done… for the sake of the mission.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Trying to convince himself that it had to be done didn't work.

It was the last thing he wanted to do, risk his friends like that.

It was something Batman- his mentor, his father- would do.

But did he like it? No… in fact, he hated it more than anything.

He still respected his mentor. He knew what he did was necessary for the mission, and to protect the innocent.

But, for a thirteen-year-old to do the same thing… he just felt it wasn't right.

He remembered wanting to be Batman… but now?

It was his fear.

* * *

_He hasn't said a word since we left…_

Bruce knew something was wrong. He was never this quiet when he was coming home from Mount Justice. Dick would talk about some prank he pulled on the team, or training, or how Wally embarrassed himself while trying to hit on M'gann.

He didn't ask, though… he knew that if Dick wanted to talk about, he would when he was ready.

But, judging from the way the team had reacted to the training simulation, he decided it'd be best to have Black Canary talk to them.

_Maybe Dick would find it easier to speak to someone else about this…_

* * *

Black Canary promised that nothing would leave the room they spoke in. She promised not to say a word to their mentors about what was talked about, even if she received the bat-glare.

They were teenagers, after all. They preferred to distance themselves from adults.

So, she spoke with everyone, allowing them to get it all off their chests.

* * *

"What did he say?"

Dinah didn't have to turn around to know it was Batman.

"I promised everyone that I wouldn't say a word to their mentors. That includes you." She said, "And don't even try the bat-glare. It's not gonna work this time."

Okay… so much for just asking.

"Dinah, I need to know." He said.

"Bruce, he told me not to tell you. I intend on keeping that promise." Dinah said.

"He's my son. I need to know what's going on with him. This simulation had a great effect on him, and I want to help him through all this." Bruce said.

"He'll tell you when he's ready. You know that."

* * *

Once again, Dick didn't say a word on the ride home.

And once again, Bruce didn't force him to speak.

_He'll tell you when he's ready. You know that._

He hoped Dinah was right. If it continued to bother Dick, not only would it affect Robin's performance, but it might also affect his relationship with his son.

* * *

When they got back to the Batcave, Dick still hadn't said anything.

"Dick." Bruce said.

Dick looked up to his mentor. "Yeah, Bruce?"

"You know you can talk to me about this, right?"

Dick hesitated. "Y-yeah…"

"And you know I don't think any less of you if you do decide to talk, right?"

"Yeah…"

Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and lowered himself to the boy's level.

"Then tell me what's wrong, Dick."

Once again, Dick hesitated.

_Should I tell him? He'll find out anyway…_

"I won't force you to talk now." Bruce said, "But it's not a good thing to keep everything inside."

"Funny…" Dick said, "That's exactly what you do."

"I have my reasons." Bruce said, "This kind of thing is destructive to someone your age."

"I was taught to hide my emotions."

"Robin was. You weren't."

Dick looked at his feet.

_Just tell him, already! He'll find out later, and it may be even more awkward then than it would be now._

"I… I just…" he started to say.

_Damn it, how the hell am I supposed to say it?_

"It was hard to just watch them all die." Dick finally said, "I led them all to their deaths. I knew it was for the sake of the mission but... seeing them all die for nothing… it hurt. It was like- no, I was watching my family die all over again."

Before the boy could say another word, Bruce pulled him into a hug.

"That's… that's not even the worst of it, Bruce!" Dick said, tears starting to run down his cheeks, "I don't want to be like you… like Batman…"

Bruce should've been shocked to hear it… but he wasn't. He was sure that no child would want to live this life, regardless of what they told themselves. The Batman chose this life for vengeance. The whole reason he took in Dick was so he **wouldn't** end up like him.

"Dick…" He said, "I don't want you to turn out like me."

Dick looked up at his mentor, totally confused about what the man just said.

"I took you in so you wouldn't become what I am. I allowed you to become Robin so you wouldn't become another Batman. I did this for vengeance. You, on the other hand, do it for justice, because you think it's the right thing to do."

"So… you're not upset that I don't want to be Batman?" Dick asked.

"No, I'm not." Bruce said, wiping away the little bird's tears.

Dick grinned at Bruce, who returned the action.

"Let's go. Alfred will kill us if we're late for dinner." Bruce said.

Dick nodded before running off to change.

* * *

**A/N: I hate the ending. I hate it, it could go die in a hole. Feel free to agree with me.**

**Review... or don't... as always, it's up to you.**


End file.
